Finding Love Music Shuffle
by Narsil Queen
Summary: Sarah has had several adventures in the Labyrinth. This time, she travels alone for pleasure. A music shuffle, one shot.


**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do this for ten songs**

* * *

**Tick Tock - Kesha**

Sarah jumped from her bed. The night feels so young! and she knew where she wanted to spend it: the Labyrinth!

She summoned her mirror to show the Labyrinth. She secretly thanked Jareth for the powers he gave since she still had them after she rescued Toby.

Tonight she was going alone.

Sarah stepped into the mirror.

A cool breeze greeted her arrival. She looked at the stars and found them twinkling, saying hi. Again.

* * *

**Meet Me Halfway - Black Eyed Peas**

Sarah travelled to the gates. She had to find the gates because they shifted but it was the adventure she counted.

"Go on surprise me!"

She had entered around three different gates, navigating the labyrinth, closer and closer to the center. Until she realized that these were all beginings and no end.

She looked around the grounds. She was at the highest point of the Labyrinth, among the brick walls. She saw the garden where she first got lost with her friends. From afar, she saw a face: the famous Jareth face in the brick wall.

And she turned around slowly, knowing through some kind of feeling that he stood behind her waiting.

* * *

**Rude boy - Rhianna**

They stood there for a long time, just looking at each other. Sarrah had other adventures in the Labyrinth but this was the first time she met him again.

He came nearer, staring hard at her face. She felt guilty, felt that she was sneaking in his territory. But she held her head high and looked back in defiance.

Surprisingly, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Welcome back my precious " and he produced a spinning crystal, wanting her to look into it and take to another place.

* * *

**Shake It - Metro Station**

He suddenly hugged her. And she was engulfed in his warmth. And she felt she was journeyed to different places at once, all those places she'd been when she first gone into the Labyrinth: the rustic tree with the thirteen-handed clock, the forest, all the different doors, the helping hands, the ballroom...

And he kissed her, slowly, on the cheek first, then on her lips. She closed her eyes as his lips gently moved along hers.

* * *

**Away from Here - The Enemy**

Sarah pushed him away. She hadn't forgotten his anger. His vengefulness. This might be one of his tricks.

And she ran.

The Labyrinth walls dissolved where she went, giving her a straight opening towards her home.

Or home where she thought it was.

Something spoke to her... _Don't leave us.. .Don't leave... We still want to play.. Come back come back..._

Sarah was about to exit the first gate when she realized it wasn't Jareth calling her.

It was the maze.

_

* * *

_**Pure - Lightning Seeds**

Then it hit her. The maze was calling her. It had a voice.

And out came Jareth in a shower of glitter.

___His intentions are pure!_

And Sarah, curious and hopeful, walked back to the maze.

She was looking at his face and saw how happy he was for the acceptance of "friendship" (at least).

Jareth walked beside her. It was simple, no talks and no squabbles.

And Sarah loved it.

* * *

**I Know You Want Me - Pitbull**

She knew the Labyrinth so well, it was like Sarah was guiding the Goblin King. He never spoke while she told him about her adventures beyond the bog, other places in the kingdom, and all the goblins she have befriended. He was actually smirking all the time, but he told her he was also proud about her "strolls".

Indeed, all her adventures felt like there was someone with her.

Then she realized, _____"Jareth was with me all the time!"_

**_____

* * *

_I Got Rhythm - Lena Horne feat. Q**

Then he asked Sarah for a dance. And this time, Sarah accepted willingly.

Suddenly, they were flying above the maze. It was exhilarating.

_And the stars are laughing with me!_

And another voice. It was Jareth.

* * *

**Single Ladies - Beyonce**

_Shoot those laughing stars. Nothing was as enjoyable now as flying with the Goblin King. _

We landed in somewhere familiar, and Sarah knew they were somewhere in the castle. As they entered, the flames on the corridor walls stirred, glow on a large throne room. And Sarah saw that there were two seats in the throne room instead of one.

And Jareth asked for her hand, kneeling.

And Sarah gave it.

* * *

**Only You - Yazoo**

_________All I ever knew was this, I said yes. And I was giving him my love freely. No need for Toby. No restirctions, no deals. _

___________I knew deep in my heart this was destiny. Only him._

_____________And as I embraced him, I felt I was also embracing the maze and all its creatures, all my friends._


End file.
